Miraculous Team
by Aleprettycat
Summary: Cuando los nuevos miraculous son activados Ladybug y Chat Noir deberán trabajar en equipo con una castaña coqueta, un chico con mucho cabello y detener a una abeja reina con muy mal humor. [Para la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1-8] [Portada: LyLee, quirkiilogical en tumblr]


Este fanfic es para la actividad Crossovers - 17 º Aniversario de Digimon en el foro Proyecto 1-8.

Disclaimer: La historia, personajes y trama de Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, ni Digimon me pertenecen. Hago esto con el mero fin de entretener.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _._

 _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, objetos con un poder inimaginable fueron conocidos como los "Miraculous". En todos los momentos de la historia éstas gemas han sido usadas por héroes que tienen el deber de salvar a la humanidad._

 _Dos de ellos son más fuertes que el resto. Los aretes de Ladybug pueden crear todo y el anillo de Chat Noir puede destruirlo todo. Según la leyenda, quien posea estos dos juntos puede alcanzar una fuerza digna de un dios._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Cuando todo era relativamente normal.**

Ciertamente no todo en su vida podía ser normal. Nació y creció en París la mayor parte de su vida, salvo por los últimos tres años que pasó en New York por el trabajo de padre. Tenía amigos y familia cuando se mudó. Fue complicado y no sólo por el idioma, sino porque ella era "la extranjera", "la rara" y le había costado bastante adaptarse. Todo gracias a un par de amigos que hizo en Manhattan. Pero los giros de la vida la tenían esta vez despidiéndose del más cercano de todos sus amigos de habla inglesa, Wallace, en el aeropuerto con destino a París, donde estudiaría la escuela preparatoria.

—Toma, es un pequeño obsequio para que no te olvides de mí —le dijo el muchacho mientras le entregaba una caja rosada a la mejor amiga que nunca antes tuvo y se abrazaba a él con fuerza.

—Nunca podría olvidarme de ti —dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas contenidas en la comisura de sus ojos miel.

No quería que Wallace la viera llorar, al menos no ahora que era la última ocasión que podría ver sus orbes celestes sin la necesidad de una pantalla. Wallace le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y se dedicaron una amplia sonrisa antes de verla partir, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Él sabía que Mimi Tachikawa era especial, y por ello le había entregado aquel objeto que perteneció a su familia.

Cuando Mmi llegó al aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle sinceramente creyó que estaba alucinando cuando vio el enorme cartel de bienvenida que sostenían sus viejos amigos de aventuras. Sora, su mejor amiga, fue la primera en acercarse a ella, en algo que terminaría en un abrazo grupal inmortalizado por Hikari. Joe condujo hasta su nuevo piso a dos cuadras de la Madeleine, donde la ayudaron a instalarse. Nada podría ser mejor que estar de nuevo con sus viejos amigos, aquellos que conoció en un campamento de verano cuando tenía diez años.

En la noche Mimi terminó de despedirse de sus amigos y decidió encender el televisor para ponerse al día con las noticias parisinas. Fue ahí que vio algo que llamó su atención. La cobertura de un ladrón que fue neutralizado por un par de super héroes conocidos como Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Así que la historia de los protectores de París era cierta...

Cuando terminó de cenar con los croissants que sus amigos dejaron para ella, Mimi sacó su teléfono celular para tomarse una fotografía con el obsequio que Wallace le entregó antes de partir. La caja contenía un precioso broche con forma de un pavo real en tonos azules. El broche era sin duda, precioso y estaba ansiosa por mostrárselo en una foto a su buen amigo en New York, pero antes de eso lo tomó entre sus manos para colocárselo cuando una luz cegadora emergió del broche, asustándola y haciéndola caer.

Cuando sus ojos se recuperaron, se encontraba sentada sobre el suelo, pero frente a ella flotaba un pequeño ser de color azul real con una cabeza desproporcionadamente grande y un par de ojos llenos de ilusión que la observaban mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su boca. Tenía tres antenas que caían hacia atrás de la cabeza, además de cinco plumas similares a las de un pavo real como cola.

Mimi se tomó un par de segundos para admirar a la criatura completamente asombrada, hasta que ésta habló.

—Hola Mimi, mi nombre es Bluu —. Obviamente, Mimi se desmayó.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, observó a la pequeña y curiosa criatura merodeando sobre su tocador. La guió hacia la cocina una vez que le preguntó por algo de comer y la escuchó atentamente. Bluu custodiaba uno de los miraculous de la historia de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Además de explicarle que no tenía idea de cómo terminó en New York, pero que le agradaba mucho estar de vuelta en París y tenerla a ella como compañera.

Sin duda, Mimi la pasaría muy bien de ahora en adelante. Sobre todo porque ya no viviría sola.

* * *

De entre los miraculous, el broche de Hawk Moth puede concederle a la gente la habilidad que ellos quieran y, a su vez, hacer que ellos obedezcan al portador de dicho Miraculous. Sin embargo, cuando los Miraculous son usados para el mal pueden suceder cosas terribles. Por ello, al caer éste broche en las manos equivocadas, una enorme sed de poder comenzó a causar muchos problemas en París.

Hawk Moth quería obtener el poder ilimitado que le brindarían los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y tenía una forma de proceder muy específica en su plan para hacerse con ellos. Primero encontraba a una persona con muchos pensamientos negativos, como la tristeza, el miedo o el rencor. Enviaba una de sus mariposas negras, mejor conocidas como _akumas_ , y ésta infectaba a la persona a través de un objeto. En ese momento Hawk Moth le proponía a la persona akumatizada habilidades para llevar a cabo su venganza personal a cambio de conseguir los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir para él.

El mismo día en que Hawk Moth akumatizó a su primer víctima, el Maestro Fu, actual guardián de los miraculous, entregó los aretes de Ladybug a una joven llamada Marinette y el anillo de Chat Noir a un muchacho llamado Adrien para reestablecer la paz en París. Naciendo así la pareja de super héroes más querida de Francia.

* * *

Después de una larga jornada brincando entre edificios para capturar y purificar akumas, Ladybug entró a su habitación desplomándose sobre su adorada cama. Al contacto con la suavidad de su cobertor, Ladybug perdió su transformación separándose en Marinette, la despistada chica que vivía en la parte de arriba de la pastelería frente a Notre Dame, y en Tikki, la pequeña kwami que habitaba en los aretes de Ladybug y le brindaba los poderes de creación a su portadora.

Marinette se quejó del cansancio con el rostro pegado a una almohada, de tal forma que nadie entendiera lo que decía. Mientras tanto, Tikki se acercaba a un frasco de galletas que Marinette mantenía sobre su escritorio para casos de emergencia en los que ninguna quisiera bajar a la cocina por algo de comer.

En general, el equipo que formaban Ladybug y Chat Noir no solía tener demasiados problemas al encargarse de tanto akuma. Solían luchar con el ciudadano akumatizado, encontraban el objeto causante de la infección para destruirlo, el akuma salía volando de ahí y Ladybug lo capturaba y purificaba. De ésta forma, salvaban a la persona, eliminaban al villano y usando sus poderes, reconstruían la ciudad.

Chat Noir decía que era algo bastante sencillo de hacer, pero no podían tomarlo a la ligera porque las cosas se ponían bastante mal cuando un akuma se salía de control. Pero algo le decía a Marinette que este año no sería tan "sencillo" como los anteriores.

Hasta hacía una semana en París sólo existían cuatro kwamis activos. Nooroo, el kwami de la polilla que habitaba en el broche de Hawk Moth. Wayzz, el kwami de la tortuga que habitaba en la pulsera que siempre usaba el Maestro Fu. Plagg, el kwami del gato negro que pertenecía al anillo de Chat Noir. Y Tikki, la kwami de la catarina que brindaba a Marinette la oportunidad de convertirse en Ladybug a través de los aretes.

El Maestro Fu habló con Marinette y le informó que los otros tres miraculous habían sido activados recién. El collar de Volpino donde habita Fuzz, el kwami del zorro que brinda el poder de la ilusión. El broche de Peacook al que pertenece Bluu, la kwami del pavo real que tiene el poder de la velocidad. Y la peineta de Style Bee donde habita Fliix, la kwami de la abeja que inmoviliza todo lo que toca.

Lo realmente preocupante de la situación era saber si los portadores de estos kwami serían aliados o enemigos y de ahí su importancia en dar con ellos. Chat Noir la había acompañado en su búsqueda en los últimos días aprovechando que eran vacaciones de verano, pero en la mañana ella volvería a clases y Chat Noir estaba en una situación similar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Escribir un fanfiction crossover resultó más complicado de lo que pensé. Pero gracias a este reto al fin me atreví a hacerlo y publicar el primer capítulo. ¿Reviews?


End file.
